Pregnancy Troubles
by Mangle6
Summary: With Fudge now pregnant it seems as if no one can shut up about rumors not to mention Kit is left on edge. And to make matters worse with the game anniversary coming up what kind of drama will come up?
1. Epilogue: New Day

Kit was sleeping peacefully as he was laying on top of Fudge's now more plump belly. That was until Fudge rolled over, Kit groaned as he hit the twinkie bed. He rubbed his eye's as he checked the time. He yawned as he jumped on Fudge's chest; he kissed his wife on the nose.

"Wake up sugar mama. We need to head to Vanellope's castle in ten minutes." Kit whispered sweetly, Fudge's eyes snapped open.

"Five more minutes." She said before closing her eye's again,

"Fine. I'll just have to dress you myself." Kit said. He then tore the covers off of his lover,

"Kit….I'm not in the mood." Fudge said. As Kit went to her closet and pulled out a caramel tan loose fitting dress.

"I'm aware of that but we promised. You wouldn't want to disappoint the princess would you?" He said, Fudge groaned as she got up. Her hair was completely straight as it matched her dreary mood. Kit turned around and his face burst into color.

"Whoa." He said,

"What is it?" Fudge asked. Kit gulped,

"Uh…..nothing! But after we help Vanellope and the other's another check up might be a good idea." He said handing the dress to Fudge. The racer rolled her eye's as she dragged the dress over her head. The dress effortlessly stretched over her plump belly and made it almost unnoticeable. Fudge pulled out her new headphones from the wedding and put them on. Kit jumped on the bed and used a taffy scrunche to put Fudge's hair in a ponytail.

"So will it be boots, heals, or sneakers or shades?" He asked patiently,

"Sneakers." Fudge grumbled. Kit smiled and pulled out a pair powder sugar white sneakers. The laces looked to be dipped in chocolate as the NPC quickly pulled out a pair of thin lacey socks. Kit gently slide the socks onto Fudge's feet and did the same with her shoes. Fudge tried to bend down but Kit quickly stopped her.

"Nope." He said, he then tied Fudge's laces in a double knot. Kit then grabbed Fudge by her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks Kit." She said,

"No problem, now let's get going." Kit said as they walked towards the stairs.


	2. New Additions

All the racers (and Kit) we're in Vanellope's throne room as the princess in question walked into the room.

"Alright everyone we need to decorate every inch of the castle for our game's anniversary party! Gloyd and Swizzle you will do the hallways. Taffyta, Candlehead, and Minty will do the rooms and make sure every door is kept open. Jubileena and Adorabeezle you guy's can make the refreshments. Snowanna and Creumbelina you will make the horderves. Sticky and Torvald you will set up the ball room. Citrusella and Nougetsia you will move all the food and stuff to the ball room when it's done. Me and Rancis will supervise. And Kit and Fudge you will make the deserts. Everyone okay with the pairings?" She said, all the racers approved or nodded as they got into their pairs. Once they we're all paired up they moved out to their stations. Fudge made her way to the kitchen with Kit following behind her. Unfortulently on their way Gloyd did the typical guy whistle at Fudge. Swizzle's mouth dropped as he took as step back, Fudge was shocked for a moment she turned around to see who whistled.

But Kit stopped her,

"It's nothing you get to the kitchen I'll do the talking." He said. Fudge looked uncertain but nodded before walking off. Once she was out of view Kit slowly turned around to face Gloyd and Swizzle.

"It was him!" Swizzle said,

"Swizz!" Gloyd said.

"Hey I'm not gonna game over by getting beat from Kit!" He responded, Kit jumped up and grabbed Gloyd by the ear. Like a mother would do to her disobedient son. He dragged the pumpkin themed racer to an unlocked closet. And threw him inside; Kit then walked inside and shut the door. The NPC pitched the bridge of his nose,

"What. Was. That?" Kit asked. Gloyd gulped,

"Well Fudge kinda looks cute dressed like that. Not to mention the 'new additions' to her body." He said.

"Well you could've told her she looked cute. I don't appreciate you whistling at her and you do not mention her 'new additions' at all. Or I will wring you scrawny little neck until you face turns blue." Kit threatened, Gloyd whimpered and nodded frantically. Kit gave a satisfied grunt before leaving the closet and Gloyd. He ran to the kitchen still slightly annoyed, when he got there he saw Fudge was stirring some cake batter. While Jubileena and Adorabeezle we're making some punch. And Snowanna and Creumbelina we're making little sandwich horderves.

Kit smiled as he jumped onto the counter,

"Miss me?" He asked innocently. Fudge giggled,

"Yep." She said. Once Fudge was done stirring Kit helped pour the batter into cupcake pans. They then placed the tray into the stove. And no sooner did they do that Jubileena and Adorabeezle had finished their punch. Snowanna and Creumbelina we're still working on the horderves.

"So how many kid's are you having?" Jubileena,

"Two." Fudge and Kit responded.

"I bet their gonna be so cute!" Snowanna said as she continued her work,

"I think they will!" Creumbelina added in. Fudge suddenly blushed, she picked up Kit and whispered in his ear. Kit nodded and his wife placed him down before leaving the room.

"Did you see those things?" Adorabeezle asked,

"Yeah I wonder what happened to her chest?" Creumbelina agreed.

"Do you think they hurt?" Snowanna asked generally concerned for Fudge,

"Hello. Husband right here ya know!" Kit said crossing his arms thoroughly insulted.

"Oh sorry Kit it's just those things. Fudge didn't have them before and now she does. Do you know why?" Jubileena said,

"No and I prefer you don't mention it to her. She doesn't know and I'm hoping she doesn't find out until after this." Kit said. Suddenly the stove dinged and Kit put oven mits on his hands before taking the cupcake tray out of the stove. He then shut the stove and placed the tray on the counter, Fudge then walked. She looked a bit exhausted but she insisted to Kit she was fine. Hours later everyone started to leave and as soon as Fudge and Kit left the castle.

Fudge spoke,

"Kit why didn't you tell me something was wrong with my chest?" She asked. Kit blushed,

"Well…..I didn't want to say anything until we got Dr. Lolli to check." He said. Fudge look slightly annoyed but not ready to lash out,

"Well okay." She muttered. Once they got to the hospital they we're met by a sour, and snobbish tempered nurse at the counter. And Fudge recognized her almost immediately,

"Fudge." The nurse said; she had cream white skin and her hair was made out of sour s'ghetti gummi's. Her green eye's we're tipped at the ends as she had fake eyelashes on, she had warhead freckles all over her face. As she wore a regular nurses uniform,

"Pucker Bittcid." Fudge said giving her sworn enemy the stink eye.

"How's life married to a rodent?" Pucker spoke sourly,

"How's life knowing your so bitter guy's take one look at you and run?" Fudge snapped back. Kit's mouth dropped,

"Hold it. Let's stop this before this gets out of hand. We need Dr. Lolli can you get him?" He asked nicely. Pucker rolled her eye's but called Dr. Lolli as requested.

"He'll be here in ten minutes." Pucker said, "Also nice belly Fudge; letting yourself go much?" Fudge's face went red with anger as she felt like snapping Pucker's neck.

"Leave her alone. She's fine just the way she is." Kit said his voice slightly filled with annoyance, Pucker scoffed but stopped her insults. Finally Dr. Lolli came out,

"Why hello Fudge and Kit. Let's get this check up started." He said. Kit immediately followed, Fudge then looked around and used this opportunity to slap Pucker with her hair.

"Bye-bye. Enjoy your non-existent love life." Fudge whispered before following along, Pucker rubbed her cheek and growled. Hating the racer with all her heart.


	3. Build-A-Bra

" **I HAVE WHAT!?!?** " Fudge screamed while Kit winced and hid being a chair. Dr. Lolli even winced not expecting such am uproar from Fudge.

"You seem to be growing breasts." He repeated,

"But that's impossible! Characters physical appearance doesn't change unless their pregnant like me!" Fudge said.

"Well……except for females who lack breasts. Babies when first born sometimes require breast feeding. So to adjust to your future children's needs. Your data, pixels, and body is slowly making adjustments. I think your breasts are even starting to fill with milk." Dr. Lolli explained,

"Bu-Bu-But……th-they will……g-go away…..after my babies drink the milk from them……right?" Fudge asked incredibly flustered.

"Well……no. They're permanent. Unless you want to get surgery done. But having breasts isn't bad. It's pretty normal for some characters. You can even wear bra's to hold them." Dr. Lolli said, Kit stepped out of his hiding spot. And, just like Fudge, he had a look of utter confusion.

"What are bra's?" They both asked, Dr. Lolli blushed slightly. He bit his lip,

"Well….I can't really show or explain…..but there's a new shop in _Candy Couture_. You'll quickly be able to figure out what a bra is if you go there." He said nervously. Fudge and Kit shrugged,

"Well okay. Seeya Doc." Kit said as he helped Fudge.

"Good luck." Dr. Lolli said,

 _'Thank goodness they accepted the answer!'_ He thought as soon as Kit and Fudge left the room. Blush spreading across his face, Pucker and Fudge shared death glares before they left the hospital. Kit of course not saying anything; too afraid (and curious) to intervene this time. The married couple went to the only mall in Sugar Rush: _Candy Couture_. The building was huge almost as big as a football field.

As the ceiling was made out of concrete, and the body was made of black bricks. The doors we're white as they opened automatically whenever somebody came in or out. Sugar citizens of all shapes and sizes we're coming to the shop. As it had gained a reputation of having the best (and most expensive) clothes, books, candy, etc. You name it _Candy Couture_ had it!

Kit and Fudge stared in wonder at the building; they had never been or seen the mall before.

"This place rocks!" Kit said jumping three feet in the air, when he realized what he said though. He covered his mouth with blush coming to his face,

"Hey it's alright Kit. I like this place too." Fudge said.

"I know but I don't think any guy would openly admit a place like _'rocks'_." Kit said sheepishly, Fudge smiled warmly.

"Yes. But you aren't like other guy's. Your sensitive, have a bit of a soft spot, and you like girly things. Your special." She said, Kit blushed redder but smiled. "Now come on let's see what bra's are."

When Kit and Fudge got inside they saw the mall had over dozens upon dozens of stores. With plenty of escalators and elevators to get to said stores. Fudge looked over to Kit who's eye's we're actually twinkling from excitement.

"Wow." He said, Fudge giggled.

"This place is so big I'm surprised there isn't a map for it." Fudge commented, she then felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see Kit pointing at an 'you are there' map. That had slots holding paper maps in it,

"Well I stand corrected." Fudge said. Her and Kit then walked over and grabbed a map. Fudge unfolded the map and Kit gently jumped on her shoulder. They both looked and saw that a place called _Bulid-A-Bra_ on the third floor.

"Huh. I guess we're using the elevator." Kit said, and Fudge nodded. Honestly not feeling like walking through the huge mall. The two walked to the nearest elevator and pressed the third floor button. Almost as soon as Fudge and Kit got to the third floor. A group of people we're already waiting for the elevator.

The group immediately walked it while Fudge and Kit literally had to get on all fours to escape. Once they we're out they got up and dusted themselves off.

"Man this place is like a zoo!" Kit said, when both Fudge and him realized what he just said. They shuttered,

"Nightmare fuel." Fudge whispered. They then took another look at the map and saw _Build-A-Bra_ was nearby. Fudge and Kit looked around and found the shop was meet feet away. But they noticed the shop's windows we're painted black. And for some reason the places had a red curtain covering the would-be door entrance.

The lovers walked into the shop and as soon as they did. They're faces went redder then a raspberry, females of all shapes and sizes we're walking around the shop shirt-less. One female immediately noticed Kit, she screamed.

"What is a boy doing in here!?" The other females immediately turned to Kit and started covering up and gasping in shock and disgust. Kit smiled nervously and resorted to hiding behind Fudge,

"What is all this ruckus about!?" A new voice filled the air. Fudge and Kit were surprised to see one of Taffyta's heart lollipop fans. Except the fan was wearing a yellow sundress with orange hearts on it. Her eye's landed on Kit almost at the speed of light,

"Oh my goodness! This is like the fortieth time today! I can't wait for those guards next week. You male go to the left. You'll find a room where you males can stay. While your girlfriend and or wife can get measured in proper female privacy." The heart fan exclaimed in a very dramatic matter. Kit nodded furiously and dashed to the room in question.

"You female and every other female get on the platforms. **NOW!** " The heart fan ordered and Fudge, a long with every other girl, did as they we're told. And as soon as they did curtains came down over them. "My name is Go-Go and soon machines will probe your little chest treasures. And scanners will scan them. In order to see what preferences and needs your breasts require for your bras. You will get a pack of ten when the probing is over. Any question?"

"Ummm….actually I'm kinda curious if this is safe?" Fudge asked,

"Alright then no questions." Go-Go said. And before any of the females could speak the probing started.

*

Kit and Fudge we're now walking home as the sun set. The NPC look mortified, while the racer look exhausted. Fudge had a pack of bra's in her hand. As they all looked to be made out if satin silk and matched her color scheme. They we're full cup bra's, Kit bit his lip catching glances at the pack.

"So…..how was it?" He asked,

" _Very. Very. Very. **Very**_ uncomfortable. The heart fan: Go-Go. Said that her scanners are able to tell what size my new attachments will stop growing. So to accommodate to them growing the machine enhanced my bra's so they'd grow with my chest treasures." Fudge said.

"Well at least you have a few so you won't have to go in a while. Also I'm never stepping another foot in that shop ever again." Kit said, by then the two had gotten home. The NPC opened door and Fudge walked in, Kit then started to make dinner. While Fudge carefully walked up stairs and into the restroom. As she wanted to figure out how the heck do you put a bra on.


	4. Grocery Shopping

Kit woke up to see Fudge was crying her face and hands soaked in tears.

"Fudge? A-Are you okay?" Kit asked, he wasn't sure what was going on. But his heart felt like it was breaking, tears started to spring to his eye's. He wasn't sure what was going on, Kit ran over to Fudge. Who still hadn't responded to him, when he saw her he was in shock. He saw dozens of pregnancy tests; that all read negative.

Kit's breathing started to quicken, he saw Fudge's belly was still plump. It didn't make any sense why did they all read negative? Kit placed an ear to Fudge's belly he didn't hear anything. Not even a little heart beat, suddenly it clicked in his brain.

"No. No. No, no, no, no, no!" Kit muttered as he started sobbing just as hard as Fudge.

*

Kit jolted out of bed his breathing was quick as his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He wiped his eyes realizing he'd been crying in his sleep, he looked around immediately feeling paranoid for his wife and kid's. Kit saw the bathroom door was cracked open; he walked in and saw Fudge was vomiting in the toilet.

"Fudge? You alright?" Kit asked,

"What does it look like!?" Fudge snapped back once the wave was over. Kit jumped back slightly,

"Sorry." He muttered. Fudge put the toilet seat down and sat on it, she rubbed her forehead.

"I need to cool down for a bit. Do you mind getting some more food. And other stuff, the list is downstairs." Fudge asked having a bit of hostility in her voice, Kit wanted to argue back. But he didn't like it when Fudge was angry and miserable.

"Okay. I'll be back." Kit said, he then ran down the stairs. He looked around and found the list in the kitchen. Kit immediately grabbed the list and undid it to read it out. But he was surprised to see the list was almost as long as laughy-taffy. Kit gulped,

 _'Ya know you can tell her there's no way you can by all of this stuff in one go.'_ He thought. Kit walked quietly walked up the stairs and saw Fudge was now lying on the bed rubbing her stomach. She looked exhausted, Kit sighed he felt bad for his sugar mama.

 _'I guess I can always go to Candy Couture…..that place does seems to have everything.'_ He thought, before he quietly made it back down the stairs and left. It didn't take long for Kit to get to Candy Couture. And once he did he found he was still amazed and memorized by the building. Kit then ran into the building more then happy to finish the list as soon as possible.

Kit was almost done with the list, it had took him eat longer then expected. But he just had one more item: carrots. Kit gagged almost every person in Sugar Rush hated anything that wasn't junk food. Fruits being an exception as they could be baked into sweets. And vegetables being that done people wanted or needed to diet sometimes.

But Kit shrugged it off if anything his wife was experiencing cravings…..again. The NPC then ran while dragging a big gift bag and groceries. To the grocery store part of the mall. And searched the veggie section,

"Broccoli…...brussels sprouts….. cabbage…..calabrese…." Kit muttered.

"Aha! Carrots!" He said reading the sign above it eagerly, unfortulently when he looked at basket under it he saw it was empty. Kit groaned he knew if he didn't get the carrots Fudge would go ballistic. So once he was out of Candy Couture, while carrying the bag of groceries, he moved onto the next store.

*

Kit was now in the store Veggie Heaven. Of course not many Sugar Rush citizens we're there only ten at least. Kit heaved the huge bag of groceries into his back; much like Santa Claus. And ran the nearest store employee,

"Umm….excuse me. But do you have any carrots?" Kit asked. The employee was a chocolate bunny fan. And if Kit remembered correctly her name was Dark Velvet. She was one of the chocolate bunny fans that would (mercifully yet jokingly) make fun of his height.

"Yep! But I think your _short sighted_ to not see why this is a bit cliché." Dark Velvet said, Kit blushed slightly as his grip tightened on his bag of groceries.

"What are you getting a _little_ angry?" Dark Velvet responded, the smaller NPC bared his teeth fighting back to urge to cry.

"Sorry I don't mean to be _pea-brained_. But sometimes I can't help myself it's a _teensy_ habit." Dark Velvet quipped again,

"Look. I need carrots. So. Where. Are. They?" Kit said. Dangerously close to wanting to snap Velvet's neck.

"Yikes no reason to get your tail in a twist. I'm just trying put my jokes I'm worried there a _bit petite_. There to the left; be careful a few of them are _pint-sized_." She responded, Kit quickly walked away trying not to explode. He followed the simple directions as soon found that the carrot section was completely cleaned out. Kit was ready to scream from frustration, but luckily he saw a very big carrot under one of the stands. He smiled, sure he'd need to wash the carrot but at least this one would last for months on end. Kit grabbed a grocery basket and put the bag inside; he then put his previously purchased goods to the side.

But when he turned around he saw the carrot was missing; Kit looked around and saw that a toad. And he had Fudge's carrot; the NPC narrowed his eye's. His face going red with rage, he watched as the toad paid for the veggie and walked out of the store. Kit knocked over the basket and dragged the bag clearly in a huff.

"Sorry Kit; that was the last carrot. But don't sweat it no need to blow your _short fuse_." Dark Velvet said to Kit as he was about to leave the shop, everyone then looked between Kit and Dark Velvet. As the smaller NPC's body turned red and he slowly turned towards Velvet. Kit jumped on Velvet's chest with enough force to knock her over. Velvet looked into Kit's eye's and saw they we're an ominous inky blue.

"Say one more pun I **dare** you! Do you think I don't know I'm short!? Do you think I'm not aware that I'm even shorter then a _nicelander_!? Do you think I'm not aware I'm a **_runt_**!? I **KNOW** these things! Yet you think it's all one **FREAKING** joke! Well let me **SHOW** you how large my fury is!" Kit screamed, he then jumped off Velvet and beat her like a rag doll. Until she actually passed out from the pain, he turned back to the very small crowd.

"And if **_ANY_** of you speak of this your next!" Kit threatened and everyone nodded, he then stomping on the floor. Hard enough to brake the camera's to the place, he then took his groceries and ran after the toad. Once Kit saw the toad he sprinted towards it and landed on the toad. The toad looked as if it wanted to scream out. But Kit covered his mouth,

"If you scream you'll wake up in a full body cast. Now give me the carrot." He said. The toad nodded frantically and Kit released his grip. The toad then got up and dusted himself off before handing the carrot to Kit.

"Thank you. And if you tell Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, or anyone who is trustworthy and will rat me out in your game. I will hunt you, I will fins you, and I will hurt you." He said and the toad nodded, Kit gave a pleased yet menacing smirk. He then placed the carrot in with his other groceries and walked back home.

*

It was night as Kit quietly came back into the house; he pushed the bag of groceries into the kitchen. He sighed and sat on his tail, he smiled as he pulled the carrot out of the bags. But before Kit could celebrate his victory his eye's changed back to there regular sapphire blue. And guilt soon filled them, he bit his lip.

 _'Ugh I hope I didn't do anything stupid.'_ He the our all the groceries in the fridge, and he walked up the stairs to get some much needed shut eye.


	5. Halfway Point

Fudge and Kit we're at the hospital looking at x-ray's of their children; they we're able to see the bones of their kid's on it. As Dr. Lolli told them how they we're developing,

"They both seem to be doing pretty well. Both healthy, both nourished and both seem to be developing nicely." He said. Kit smiled while Fudge on the other hand was staring at her belly with anger gleaming in her eyes as both babies kicked her stomach. Not helping with her pounding headache.

"She's been like that all week." Kit said gesturing to his wife, Dr. Lolli chuckled.

"That's normal. But I have to advise that Fudge doesn't do any strenuous activities." He said,

"Don't worry Kit won't allow it. Ever since the first month had passed he's been on edge." Fudge said. Kit blushed,

"Really now? And what do you think caused this sudden change?" Dr. Lolli commented. Giving the NPC a knowing look,

"I don't know but I think I want a nice walk around game land. Preferably without Kit the bodyguard." Fudge said.

"Well let me talk to Kit and maybe I can regain in his protective nature." Dr. Lolli said, and Fudge nodded. She grunted as she walked out of the room, Kit looked as if he wanted to follow. But he held the urge,

"Now Kit what happened?" Dr. Lolli asked. Kit blushed redder and bit his lip;

"Nothing." He lied.

"Now Kit I just want to help you and Fudge. Can you please tell me what happened?" Dr. Lolli asked again, Kit sighed.

"Fine. But don't tell Fudge I don't want her to worry. I kinda had a night-" He said before they heard Fudge scream,

"I'm gonna kill you!" The two boy's ran out just in time to see Pucker Bittcid and Fudge in a stand off. Most of the doctors we're trying to hold Fudge back; while most of the nurses we're trying to hold Pucker back.

"Oh really well you'll have a hard time doing that! You've really let yourself go! I can't wait for Kit to divorce you!" Pucker snipped back,

"Shut up! Your nothing but a motherfucking botch that deserves rot! In face your heart is probably made of moldy old black licorice! No wonder no guy wants to date you!" Fudge snapped back. Pucker blushed a deep crimson, her eye's began to well up with tears; matching Fudge's.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill you!" Pucker said, Kit immediately reacted and held Pucker down. Before she could even get an inch towards his wife,

"You stay down! You stay where you are!" Kit said. Ordering the two fighting females, Dr. Lolli made his way over and had a look of disappointment. Exclusively directed as Pucker, the sour tempered nurse winced as she blushed redder. She avoided eye contact with the doctor, Kit dusted himself off and glared at Fudge. Who looked as shameful as Pucker at that moment,

"Alright everyone the fight is over back to work." Dr. Lolli said. The nurses and doctors then walked off getting back to what they we're doing.

"What was that about?" Kit asked,

"Nothing." Fudge and Pucker said simultaneously.

"Well I don't think it was nothing. Pucker you know very well that Fudge is pregnant. And you try and deliberately fight her? What we're you thinking?" Dr. Lolli asked, Pucker snarled.

"You heard what she said to me! I was thinking that I deserve to protect my honor!" She said, Fudge muttered something under her breathe.

"Well I don't find anything honorable about fighting someone who's pregnant." Kit replied,

"Pucker I expect better from you. So I won't fire you. But you must behave yourself." Dr. Lolli said. Pucker muttered a,

"Thank you." Before getting up and walking off.

"Come on Fudge. Let's get you home." Kit said starting to drag Fudge away by her wrist. The fudge themed racer huffed still in a bad mood.

When the two got home Kit helped Fudge upstairs and she flopped in the bed. She rubbed her belly as it was much bigger. And ached a lot more then it did when she first started out.

"Now promise me you won't get into any trouble." Kit said,

"Alright." Fudge grumbled feeling extremely tired. Kit smiled,

"Don't worry once the baby is born you can go back to racing, sleeping soundly, and your body going back to normal." He said. His wife gave a weak smile as she started to fall asleep. Kit chucked and turned the lights off before he left the room. The NPC then left the house and ran towards the castle. He would've taken Fudge with him but he has seen how exhausted Fudge had been lately.

When he got to the castle He saw the place was covered in decorations and every place that could be decorated was.

"Yo Kit!" Vanellope said, dragging a madly blushing Rancis with her.

"Yeah?" Kit asked,

"I was wondering what kind of first date would you recommend?" Vanellope said. Rancis blushed redder,

"You don't have to answer that!" He blurted. Kit smiled a held back a laugh,

"I'd recommend a walk through the park, picnic, or a simple day at Tappers." He said. Rancis groaned and tried to push his curl over his eye's. Vanellope giggled,

"Aww is my little peanut shy?" She teased. The reese's themed racer blushed redder,

"By the way how's Fudge doing?" Rancis asked. Desperately trying to change to subject,

"She's a bit…..umm…..testy lately. But the doc says that's normal when a girl is pregnant." Kit said trying to place his word's as delicately as possible.

"Well maybe she just needs a change of scenery." Vanellope said,

"Yeah you could always take her to Animal Crossing she love's that game." Rancis said. Kit bit his lip,

"I don't know. What if something happens?" He said.

"I'm sure she would be just fine." Candlehead said; butting into the conversation.

"Well….I guess I could try that after I'm done helping of course." Kit said,

"Naw we're closing up early today anyway. Besides our new plans we almost got everything set. Plus if we have anymore deserts I think the castle storage would explode." Vanellope said.

"Alright see ya!" Kit said as he ran back towards the exit and back to him and Fudge's house.


	6. Gossip and Rumors

Kit was now walking a tired, grumpy, yet willing Fudge through game central. As he carried a panic basket by his tail, much to his struggle. But while they we're passing by Kit could hear all the people whispering about them.

 _"Did ya hear Fudge was pregnant."_

 _"I heard they're gonna gave triplets."_

 _"How many times do you think Kit fucked Fudge to get her pregnant?"_

Kit hid his anger knowing it would only draw more attention, while Fudge was wishing she had dressed better. The two hurried into Animal Crossing getting sick of all the whispering. They started walking into the most reclused place in Animal Crossing.

"Hey Kit what should we name the babies?" Fudge asked, Kit looked shocked. He didn't expect Fudge to say anything based on her mood.

"Oh….well….for the girl I was thinking maybe Cinnamon as a middle name. I'm not sure about a first name. I haven't thought of any thing for the boy." Kit said, Fudge smiled.

"Ya know I'm glad we're doing this." She said,

"Really?" Kit asked as he was unpacking the picnic basket.

"Yeah It's been awhile since we had a picnic together. The last time was when you we're kidnapped by Jerk-Zero." Fudge said,

"You still haven't forgiven him." Kit said; admittedly a bit disappointed.

"Nope. He made you become crippled." Fudge said, Kit winced as the memory flashed in his head.

"Yeah but if that hadn't happened then we would've never known if our relationship could work out." He said, fluttering his eye's. Fudge giggled,

"Yeah your right." She said. Kit smiled,

"Wow this is a first. Your not mad, or depressed. I missed your sweet side." He said. Fudge blushed as another giggle escaped her lips,

"What's so funny?" Kit asked. The younger racer pointed at her lover's tail. Kit looked and saw his tail was wagging so hard it was a complete blur. He blushed, and laughed nervously.

"I have a feeling your very happy I'm not all cranky." Fudge said, Kit smiled as he jumped on his wife's belly.

"Maybe." Kit said before locking lips with Fudge, they let their tongues wrap around each other. As they pulled each other close, unfortulently the moment was ruined. When Fudge pulled back and yelped in pain. The babies we're kicking for some reason, after a moment the babies stopped kicking. Fudge rolled her eye's,

"Just great we can't even kiss without our babies interrupting." She said. Kit jumped into the picnic basket and pulled out a plate of double chocolate brownies.

"Hey they better get used to it cause I'm gonna love you all over when you have our kid's!" He said walking over with the plate, Fudge took a brownie with a raised eyebrow. Kit's face went red,

"…….With your permission and with protection of course." He said. Fudge raised the other eyebrow, and put her left hand on her (now growing) hips. Kit's face went even redder as he sighed in defeat and muttered.

"…..And if you don't want to. I do not wait until I'm ready to burst to pleasure myself."

"That's better. I don't want to restrict your urges." Fudge said, "And now you get a brownie." She then put the sweet in Kit's mouth. And he immediately started eating it, Fudge smiled.

"Ya know your cute when your flustered." She said, Kit's amulet started to glow as the NPC smiled bashfully.

"Stop!" He whined, "Besides your actually pretty cute when your cranky." Fudge giggled, as blush came to her face.

"Your…..mmmm!" She said before Kit stuffed a sandwich into her mouth,

"Now eat up! I packed a lot of food just for you!" Kit said. Fudge didn't reply to her hubby's sentence. As she started munching on the sandwich. It didn't take long for the two to finish up the food. Once they we're all done Kit started putting the trash in the basket.

He was almost done when he heard a loud burp come behind him. He turned around to see Fudge covering her mouth. Blush consuming her face,

"Umm…..excuse me." She said; Fudge laughed.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you do something impolite while eating." Kit commented, " I should stuff ya like a turkey much more often." Fudge blushed redder.

"You better not." She said,

"Oh I'm gonna. I'll make sure you are the furthest thing from a lady when I'm done with you!" Kit joked. Fudge started laughing, the NPC beamed his wife was finally having a good time! She was happy. And Kit loved that he was the cause of it! Once Fudge stopped laughing she spoke,

"We should do this more often! I can't remember the last time I genuinely smiled!" She said.

"Well I think you should hit the gym more often." A voice said, the couple turned around. They looked to see a white rabbit with a blue polka dotted hood, blue tights. And wore blue eye liner, blue and white polka dotted eyeshadow, and pink blush. She also had a lemon-yellow fringe to match her soft cloudy appearance, and a green nose which stood out from her cloudy complexion.

"Excuse me!?" Fudge said as Kit cracked his knuckles,

"Not you. I know your pregnant you can't control. F.Y.I that dress is **atrocious** but anyway. I meant you _"hunny bunny"_ he's **fat**! Not to mention he a pipsqueak." The rabbit said, Kit blushed.

"I am not!" He said,

"Yeah! He was programmed that way!" Fudge argued back.

"Oh really? Look I know it's none of my business. But just because it's programmed in doesn't make it permanent." The rabbit retorted back,

"Okay that's it what the **_hell_** is your name cause I feel like Mayor Rudolph would **love** to hear this." Fudge said. The rabbit rolled her eye's,

"My name is Francine. And I'm just saying that if you can grow boobs and hips then I don't see why you _chubby_ can't lose weight. It's a bad look for him. He needs to be nice and slender like you; well after the babies are out of you. But still." Francine said,

"Hey you can't talk about me like that!" Kit spoke. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious,

"It's the truth. It's especially visible with how short you are. Look I'm telling you this for your own good. Since Fudge either hasn't realized or is too nice to say anything." Francine responded.

"Excuse me but I think-" Fudge said before Kit raised his hand; singling her to be quiet.

"Realized what?" He asked slowly feeling tears build in his eye's. Francine sighed her ears flattening against het skull,

"Stuff like…….I bet Kit's carrying the babies. Or……you think Kit was originally programmed to be a girl? And……I bet Kit was programmed to actually be a marshmallow. Ya know so on and so forth." She said. Kit's body went red as he started crying, Fudge swooped up her husband.

"I-I-I……I thought only people said mean stuff about me." Fudge said, Francine shrugged.

"Who did you hear this from?" Fudge asked, the snobby rabbit bit her lip.

"I'm…..not sure if I should say." Francine said, Fudge took a step towards her. Her hair was dangerously close to ripping the villager to pieces.

"Some characters told me the rumors started in Mortal Kombat." Francine said taking a few steps back from the racer.


	7. The Unlikely Team

Kit and Fudge we're now back at home as the young racer sat on the living couch trying her best not to scream. As she hugged Kit who was crying in her chest,

"I'm going to beat Shang and Sub-Zero until they're crying for their mommy's." Fudge muttered. Kit pulled away from his wife,

"No. We don't know if they did it we can't just blame them. Plus it isn't so bad let's just ignore it." He said.

"But Kit we have to fight back." Fudge responded,

" **No.** " Kit said firmly; "Your **pregnant**. And not only that but if you go into Mortal Kombat that place is a **deathtrap**! None of us have any reason to get involved. If people don't like us, you, or me who cares! I'd rather have a family then no family because of some stupid rumors!" Fudge was wide-eyed as her husband spoke. He sounded like he was actually lecturing a child.

"But-" Fudge said,

"But **nothing**! We can deal with this after are kid's are born and after your back in shape and recovered!" Kit argued back.

"But then everyone will start to make fun of our babies." Fudge said,

"And if they do I'll deal with it! I'm not gonna allow you to throw yourself into danger! So please I beg of you just try to relax. And if I even hear you we're near any Mortal Kombat character. **We're. Gonna. Talk.** " Kit said. He then kissed Fudge on the cheek,

"I just want to keep our family safe. Now come on we need some sleep." He said. Fudge muttered something under her breathe but followed Kit upstairs the same.

*

Later the night Fudge woke up around midnight mostly because of her babies kicking. But she was grateful for it this time, she got out of bed. Fudge then went to one of her dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of while in-ear headphones. They glowed sapphire blue for a moment as Fudge shut the drawers. She then silently walked over to Kit and put the headphones in his ears and as she did they glowed even brighter.

Fudge knew Kit (for the most part) was a rough sleeper. But she wanted to make sure that her husband would wake up before she left. Fudge got dressed in a cream and brown colored sweat suit. She didn't feel like dressing in anything else; she then pulled out her new headphones and put them on. Fudge then carefully (and silently) walked down the stairs; once she got down. She went to the garage and drove her kart to a place she thought she'd never go.

There was pounding at her door as a s'ghetti haired girl jumped at the noise. She snarled,

"Who ever is at my fucking door…" The girl said. She then got up and walked out of her room and to her front door. The girl turned on the lights as a very sour tempered Pucker Bittcid was revealed. She opened the door and looked down to see Fudge. The small racer looked exhausted and annoyed as she looked up at her sworn enemy.

"What do you want!? Do you know what time it is!?" Pucker questioned,

"Look. I need your help with something. I would go to my friend's but they care about my safety and you don't." Fudge said. Pucker rolled her eye's,

"No way. There is nothing you can say to get me to-" She said until Fudge countered it with.

"I'll get you a date with Dr. Lolli."

Silence rained as Pucker's brain was processing what she just heard. A date. With Dr. Lolli. Alone. Her face went red as she calmed slightly,

"How?" Pucker asked. Fudge giggled,

"Easy. I tell Dr. Lolli you want to see him at your place. Which is true and you set up your place like a date. And when Dr. Lolli steps in he realizes what is going on. But you know him he wouldn't want to be rude and bail." She said. Her enemy was a lose for words, as she thought once she was done she spoke.

"Girl if you we're a bad guy you'd be dangerous." Fudge shrugged, "But one more thing…." The young racer frowned.

"What?" She asked,

"You have to let me help you give birth to your twins." Pucker said. Fudge glared at her as her hands instinctively went to her belly.

"You won't hurt them….will you?" She asked, Pucker scoffed.

"Of course not. I may be mean but hurting babies would be a new low for me." She said, Fudge sighed.

"Fine." The young racer said,

"Good. Now get inside already I don't want anyone to know I'm associated with you." Pucker said. Fudge huffed indignantly before walking inside, she immediately sat in the kitchen.

"So what do you need me to do?" Pucker said with a smug grin,

"What I need you to do is follow me into Mortal Kombat and help me kick the asses of the creeps who's spreading rumors about Kit." Fudge said. Pucker's eye's widened,

"What—How—When— **NO WAY!!!** " She stammered.

"You already agreed so you have no choice. If you still refuse all bets are off." Fudge said, Pucker blushed. She sighed,

"Alright. But that place is a deathtrap, so we'll need to know who is doing this. And a plan to take them out." She said in defeat.

"Okay how long will that take?" Fudge said,

"Two months." Pucker said bluntly.

" **WHAT!?** I'll be six months pregnant by then! I'll barley be able to move!" Fudge exclaimed,

"Well knowing Mortal Kombat characters. They don't stop until their beaten and bruised and fully humiliated. So are we still with this or what?" Pucker asked. The young racer clicked her tongue as she thought this over. Finally she nodded,

"Alright. We need to make those bitches pay." Fudge said. Pucker smiled slightly;

"Ya know your actually pretty tolerable when your thirsty for revenge." She said.

"Thanks…..I think….." Fudge said, "By the way can I use your restroom?" Pucker's smile vanished. She rolled her eye's in annoyance,

"Down the hall." She said. And the short racer ran to the bathroom, as her sour tempered enemy shook her head.


	8. She's In Labor!

Two months had passed and it was very late in game land. As Fudge and Pucker we're walking through the edge of a Netherrealm entrance. Fudge's belly was much bigger then it was before as she pushed herself to keep going. Pucker was walking right beside Fudge with a malicious smirk on her face. The both we're waiting for Shang and Sub-Zero to show up.

They couldn't enter the Netherrealm so this plan would have to do. Wait then ambush them when the two saw the whites in their eye's.

"You think there gonna show?" Fudge asked,

"If they don't their cowards and we'll make sure everyone knows it." Pucker said.

"They may cowards but we aren't." A mysterious voice said, and two ladies stepped out of the entrance. One lady had long pure while hair and she had fair skin and wore a tight purple jumpsuit with a black outline around the edges. Except it didn't cover her legs and only came up to covering her chest. She wore black gloves with three rings of purple coloring on the wrists. She wore long black boots that almost completely covered her legs.

The other lady wore a similar jumpsuit except it was a bright green. She wore black boots that stopped at the angles as they had a large emerald cut like a diamond sewn into them. She also had tan skin and bright green gloves on with golden bands on the wrists. Finally she held a metal staff that had pointed ends. The only thing they had similar was their completely white eye's,

"Where's Shang and Sub-Zero!?" Pucker said.

"Easy they didn't get the letter. Cause we're the one's who started the rumors." The girl in the green jumpsuit said,

"Well why'd you do that?" Fudge said in a sour tone.

"Well your husband humiliated our boyfriends Shane and Sub-Zero. We would've gotten revenge on you….but…..you already have people teasing and bullying you. So we didn't find it necessary." The girl in the purple and black jumpsuit said, Fudge snarled as blush spread on her face.

"Well we don't approve of your behavior so I suggest you stop or else you have to face us!" Pucker said, The two ladies laughed hysterically. Once they we're done the lady with the white hair spoke,

"You really thing you have a chance. I'm Sindel and my friend here is Jade. We are the most powerful female characters in Mortal Kombat. Your boyfriend got lucky and with the two of us fighting a broken nurse and a pregnant whore. It should be very easy." Sindel said. Pucker and Fudge got into a fighting stance, Sindel and Jade did the same.

"When we're done with you'll you realize what me and Fudge can do." Pucker said, Sindel and Jade laughed.

"Please once we kill you two off you'll be suffering in the Netherrealm." Sindel said, as dramatic music began to play. Sindel screamed at super high volume, and Fudge screamed in agony. Jade went for a hit, but Pucker pulled off her warhead freckles. She threw them on the ground and as soon as Sindel breathed it in she started coughing. Her eye's began to water as she hit the ground and passed out.

Everyone looked at Pucker in shock,

"What? I'm so sour it's actually deadly." She said. Jade blinked,

"Wow that's really sad." She said. As Sindel blinked a few times before regenerating, Sindel slide towards Pucker, Fudge's hair grabbed her foot. Jade gave a frustrated groan as she spun with a cloud of green smoke surrounding her and appeared behind her Fudge. The smaller racer saw this coming so she wrapped her hair around Jade's legs. She then spun the two around and let go, Sindel and Jade went flying as they hit the ground hard.

Pucker pulled off her two remaining warhead freckles and shoved them in Sindel and Jade's mouths. She then covered Fudge's eye's as the sounds of horrific screams and sizzling was heard. Pucker then walked over to the two and waited for them to regenerate. Once they did before they could react she knocked them out. Fudge looked stunned,

"Sorry I had to cut this battle short but I didn't want anything to happen to your kid's. I might be a sour-puss but I may care about you….slightly." Pucker said faint blush coming to her face. Fudge smiled,

"Now what?" She asked.

"Well since most likely there boyfriend's have no idea what they're doing. I suggest we strip them down and tie them up from the central station ceiling." Pucker said,

"Pucker! You are horrible! And…..I love that!" Fudge said. And the two giggled as they got to work.

And they're plan went out like they thought. As Sindel and Jade woke up tied together from the ceiling. With every character either throwing disgusted glares or laughing at them. They we're eventually gotten down by Surge but not before being thoroughly humiliated. And the rumors stopped.

And during all of this Fudge and Pucker couldn't help to have satisfied smiles. Maybe working together was good thing after all.

*

 ** _Two months later….._**

Fudge, Kit, Pucker, and Dr. Lolli we're at the Sugar Rush anniversary party. Almost everyone in the arcade was there except for Sindel and Jade. Because for some mysterious reason they didn't want to go, of course Fudge wasn't able to enjoy herself. She was laying in one of the guest bedroom wearing her wedding headphones around her neck. While wearing her original headphones on her ears, Kit had told her that she could've stayed home.

But Fudge knew that would be a good idea. The babies in her stomach wouldn't stop moving and kicking. She felt like she was going to burst any minute. Suddenly she saw Pucker come into the room with Dr. Lolli following closely behind. The young racer gently took her headphones off.

She winced as she heard the sounds of the party from under her. Pucker gently put her hand on Fudge's stomach and the babies seemed to kick at their new target. Dr. Lolli smiled,

"Their close you should give birth just this week. Maybe even today but I'm not quite sure." He said. Pucker rubbed Fudge's belly,

"They seem very eager to get out." She said. Fudge winced as the babies kicked her again,

"I'm eager for them to get out of me." She said.

"Well don't worry it will happen soon enough." Dr. Lolli said, and he left getting back to the party. Pucker followed but before she left she said,

"Thank you for the surprise date Fudge. I think me and Dr. Lolli will become a thing." Fudge smiled warmly.

"Your welcome." She said, the young racer was about to go back to sleep. Until she heard heavy footsteps come towards her room. Fudge saw Ralph and Felix,

"Hey there Fudge!" Felix said.

"Besides all your pregnancy troubles how are you feeling?" Ralph said,

"Well besides all of that I can't wait to be a mother. Kit and I already have all the thing's we…..need…..a-and…..w-we….ha-have……….decorated….the….t-two…a-a..room….for….them." Fudge said. Her breaths soon becoming quick and uneven,

"Are you okay?" Felix asked getting concerned. The young racer began to sweat she felt her heart beat quicken.

"I-I….." Fudge said beginning to panic,

"Your in labor!" Ralph screamed. Felix gasped and ran down the through the castle. They needed to get Fudge to a hospital,

"I-I'm gonna get Kit!" Ralph said. As he ran through the castle as well. The last thing filling his ears was Fudge's screamed of pure agony.


	9. Meet The Babies

As the ambulance got there the medics immediately ran into the castle running as fast as they could to Fudge's guest room. When they got there they immediately lifted a screaming Fudge and placed her on a stretcher. They sped off leaving Kit behind; the NPC groaned and chased after Fudge.

"Wait for me!" He said, everyone watched in concern as they saw Fudge being wheeled away. Pucker and Dr. Lolli followed along and helped the medics get the stretcher in the ambulance. The two also hopped in along with the medics. Kit just barely had time to jump in before the door shit and the ambulance drove off. The remaining racers ran out of the castle.

And towards the hospital wanting to make sure there friend would be okay.

"Vanellope wait up!" Ralph said chasing after and Felix followed suit, the chocolate bunny fans went after as well. The remaining guests went back home knowing this would take a while.

Ten minutes later the racers, chocolate bunnies, Ralph, and Felix we're at the hospital. Just in time to hear Fudge say,

" **YOU! YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME!!! WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO GET YOU FUCKING FIXED! THEN I'LL RIP OFF YOU MOTHERFUCKING PRIVATES!** " Kit soon ran into the waiting room. Trying to get his heart started again,

 _'Ya know I could just stay here….'_ Kit thought. Before he heard Fudge scream,

" **AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!** " The NPC then ran back to his wife. Hating that she was in so much pain, after everyone got over the shock. They all found their own place to sit,

"Whoa if having twins is that painful how bad us just having one?" Vanellope asked fearfully. Rancis gulped,

"I don't know but after we, eventually, get married if you get pregnant I'm gonna get you some painkillers." He said. Both racers looking at the engagement rings on their index fingers.

"I wonder what the babies will look like." Candlehead said,

"I don't know but I bet they're gonna be cute!" One of the chocolate bunnies said.

"Speaking of which where's Calhoun?" Gloyd said,

"Right here candy corn." A female voice rang. Calhoun walked into the waiting room and lifted Felix. She then sat down and placed the handyman in her lap,

"Sorry I'm late. I rushed over once I heard Fudge's water had broke." Calhoun said. And from that moment everyone waited hours and hours. Until it had reached three hours,

"Okay it's been _three_ hours! Does it really take this long for babies to be born!" Gloyd said.

"Actually it can take as long as eight hours but the average is two. With Fudge's an all body and with her being a first-timer it makes since." Calhoun said, suddenly Dr. Lolli came into the room. He had a relived yet happy smile on his face, everyone stared at him with growing curiosity.

"The babies have been born. You may see them." Dr. Lolli said, everyone got up ready to see Kit, and most importantly Fudge and the babies.

"But don't make too much noise the babies need a calm environment." Dr. Lolli spoke up,

"Sure thing." Vanellope said. When they walked into the room they saw Fudge, who was honestly a mess. She wore a hospital gown as her entire body was soaked in sweat. Her hair was a complete mess but still she held her babies gently in her arms. Kit had a wide smile on his face, he couldn't have been prouder. He was holding one of the babies hands as they're small appendages gripped on.

The babies we're small as average, once the couple realized their friend's we're there. Kit motioned them over,

"Come on! They look so awesome!" He said struggling to keep his voice at a whisper. Everyone quietly moved over for a better look, and when they saw them. Not even Gloyd could help from saying,

"Awww!" One of the babies was obviously a boy as his cheeks we're flushed pink. His upper body was clearly human while from the waist down he had white rabbit feet. His cottontail and little bunny toes looked to be dipped in liquefied fudge though. As his skin was tan, he had thin mocha brown hair on his head with long bunny ears poking put of his head. The ends we're pointed as they also looked to be dipped in liquefied fudge.

He had a button nose as his mocha brown eye's gleaned. The other one looked a lot more human as she had very small rabbit feet. Her cottontail was very small as and she had puffy cheeks that we're pure while. The rest of her body was tan as she had light blue eyes. She had pretty thick hair on her head, as very short bangs waved in front of her eye's.

She had short bunny ears on her head with rounded tips. Finally she had a small bunny nose as her eye's looked around the room with growing curiosity.

"There so cute!" Jubileena said forgetting to whisper, the baby girl winced looking a bit annoyed. While the baby boy shrunk back and looked ready to cry, Kit wiped away the boy's tears. He picked his son up and hugged him close,

"Hey it's right." Kit said. The baby boy smiled, the NPC lit up.

"He smiled! He smiled at me oh my lands!" Kit said keeping his voice at a whisper,

"Sorry to interrupt." A familer voice said. Everyone moved out the way as Pucker walked in the room. "We're gonna have to run a few tests on them to make sure they're okay. So do you have any names ready to go?" The parents looked at each other knowingly.

"Powdered Cinnamon Smoreline for the girl." Fudge said weakly, Pucker nodded as she pulled out a clipboard. And wrote the name down on a birth certificate before filling the rest in.

"And for the boy?" Pucker said, Kit smiled.

"For him Mocho Rosemary Smoreline." He said,

"Your sure?" Pucker said. Kit shrugged,

"Sounds fine to me. Your cool with the name right Fudge?" He asked. The tired racer nodded,

"I love it." She said. Pucker mentally rolled her eye's before filling out the second birth certificate. She then put her clipboard up and picked up Mocho and Cinnamon. Fudge smiled before she fell asleep. Kit chuckled,

"Yeah we're never going to have kid's again. Oh and Vanellope and Rancis if you guys want to have kid's one day. Just know there's **_a lot_** of blood and mucus." He said. The NPC then jumped off the bed and walked out the room.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to make sure my babies are alright." Kit said and he walked off, everyone then yawned before they left the room as well. They dimed the lights and shut the door. And everyone then went back home for some much needed sleep of their own.


	10. Prologue: Home Sweet Home

Fudge and Kit had just gotten home as they each of them held one baby. Kit holding Mocho and Fudge holding Cinnamon, the baby girl booped Fudge's nose. Giggling every time, while Mocho seemed to just try and fall asleep again. Fudge and Kit walked up the stairs being very careful they opened a room door by theirs. The room inside had a light blue painted wall with chocolate bunny designs painted on.

By the wall was a toy box and a table with a baby monitor on it. The room had a light brown wooden floor but it was all covered over with a soft orange carpet. There we're two cribs, that we're near identical. Except one had one had a vibrant pink blanket and the other had a vibrant neon green blanket. Mocho reached out for the crib with the green blanket; Kit smiled warmly.

He then put his son in the crib while Fudge put Cinnamon in hers. They tucked their children in,

"Sweet dreams you two." Fudge said. Kit ran over and turned on the baby monitor Mocho reached out for Kit. Making a few babbling noises,

"Awww he really likes you." Fudge said. Kit blushed as a smile came to his face,

"I'll make sure to be a good dad. Unlike my poor excuses of parents." He said. Fudge frowned slightly and picked Kit up,

"It's alright you've already done good. Mocho loves you more than anything." She said. The NPC smiled as he looked over to Mocha who was still trying to reach out for him.

"It's alright little guy. Get some sleep daddy and mommy are gonna take a little nap before breakfast." Kit said, the young hybrid in question seemed to understand. At least two of the word's, he closed his eye's almost falling asleep immediately. Cinnamon on the other hand had a annoyed look she didn't want to go to bed.

"Please go to sleep Cinnamon. You need your rest." Fudge said, their daughter simply puffed out her cheeks. Fudge put Kit down and and picked up Cinnamon, their daughter looked happy again. Kit followed and carefully picked up Mocho. The baby boy didn't even wake up as Kit and Fudge walked out the room with their offspring.


End file.
